Las aventuras de Rose y Scorpius en el país de las Maravillas
by Samanta Black
Summary: Por culpa de una bludger, Scorpius se ve atrapado en un loco sueño, o según sus propias palabras, una "alucinación", en la que, junto a Rose Weasley, visita el fantástico mundo del país de las Maravillas, en donde todo, absolutamente todo, es posible. Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto: Érase una vez" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas. Adaptación.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, a excepción de Kat y Antoni, pertenecen a la maravillosa JKR. El mundo del "País de las Maravillas" y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Lewis Carrol. Yo solo juego con ambos elementos.

* * *

_"Esta historia participa en el reto "Reto: Érase una vez" de El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas"_

* * *

**Advertencias:** Ninguna de gran importancia, salvo que esto es una adaptación de la obra de Lewis Carrol, "Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas", y que esta Rose es un poquito, ¿como decirlo?, bipolar, por lo que no se sorprendan si la ven con unas actitudes un poco contradictorias.

* * *

**Las maravillosas aventuras de Rose y Scorpius en el país de las maravillas.**

—Y Malfoy se la pasa a Pucey y Pucey se la devuelve a Malfoy. Wood apunta la bludger a Malfoy, quien en este momento se dirige a los aros de Gryffindor, custodiados por Fred Weasley. Malfoy tira al arco, pero no…

Deja de escuchar las palabras del comentarista cuando lo invade un fuerte dolor en la nuca. Siente como, poco a poco, sus manos se separan de la escoba, y cierra los ojos involuntariamente. Empieza a caer al vacío, mientras todo se vuelve negro a su alrededor. Y cae, cae, cae…

Y sigue cayendo, por lo a él que le parecen horas. _¿Cuánto puedes tardar en caer menos de 15 metros? _Se pregunta confundido, esperando el impacto. Abre los ojos, sintiendo como todos sus sentidos vuelven a estar alerta, y casi se desmaya nuevamente, porque ya no está en el campo de Quidditch. Tampoco está en la enfermería, y duda que ese lugar siquiera exista en Hogwarts.

Cae a través de lo que, al parecer, es un túnel _¿o una madriguera? _Pero no es un túnel cualquiera, no señor. A su alrededor hay varios objetos extraños que parecen estar _¿flotando?_, aunque él sea incapaz de creerlo. En su caída, Scorpius ve un reloj, una mesa con libros, una lámpara, una chimenea, una mecedora, un mapa del mundo, la gata de Filch _¿¡La gata de Filch!? ¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí? ¿Qué hago yo aquí? _Se pregunta mientras cae, cae, cae y sigue cayendo.

De repente siente como todo su cuerpo impacta contra el piso, y a pesar de que espera el dolor que deberían causar todos sus huesos rotos, este jamás llega. Se levanta, y trata de limpiar un poco su uniforme de Quidditch, aunque este no se vea sucio. Rápidamente, el hecho de haber caído a través de un túnel tan extraño como aquel, vuelve a captar su atención. Ha ido a parar a una sala de lo más extraña. Es circular, _enteramente circular, _sin ni una esquina, _ni una sola_. Solo hay una puerta, demasiado pequeña hasta para un niño de dos años, por lo que duda ser capaz de atravesarla con su larga estatura de un adolescente de quince años. En busca de otra puerta, _porque tiene que haber otra, _se topa con una mesa, justo en el centro de la sala. La mesa es tan circular como la habitación, y sobre ella hay un pequeño frasquito con líquido azul y una nota que dice "bébeme".

Toma el frasco entre sus manos, e inmediatamente reconoce el extraño líquido como una poción encogedora, la solución para su problema con la puerta. Se lleva la poción a los labios, y está a punto de darle un trago, cuando una voz irritablemente familiar lo detiene.

Levanta la vista y lo primero que nota de su acompañante, son sus ojos. Tiene unos ojos azules grandes, expresivos, _preciosos_. Entre ellos, la pequeña nariz respingada, levemente arrugada, y llena de pecas, mas pecas de las que jamás será capaz de contar, le da un aspecto infantil al rostro de la adolescente, pero también la hace ver adorable. Los labios fruncidos, que le recordaba a Scorpius a las muecas de la severa profesora McGonagall, eran de un suave rosa, que contrastaba con el cabello pelirrojo de la chica. Aquel cabello, suelto, con un aspecto indomable, _como el de un león, _y con un color rojo, como el fuego, _como si su cabeza se estuviera incendiando, _es lo que más resalta de su aspecto_. _Pero Scorpius es incapaz de ver, o mejor dicho, admitir, la belleza que la joven posee. Porque para Scorpius Malfoy siempre habría un detalle, tan solo uno, pero para él nada insignificante, que le impediría verla con otros ojos. El nombre de la muchacha, o más bien su apellido, eran los que parecían repeler a Scorpius como si fuera a contagiarle de viruela de dragón.

—Detente —repite Rose Weasley, a pesar de que él ya ha alejado el frasco de sus labios.

—¿Weasley? ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? —pregunta confundido, con un tono levemente acusador.

—Me pregunto lo mismo, Malfoy —responde Rose frunciendo el ceño, aún más, enojada por el tono que Scorpius ha empleado con ella.

—¿Sabes dónde estamos? —dice el rubio, no solo realmente interesado en saberlo, sino también evadiendo a Rose.

—En el país de las Maravillas —contesta Rose con una _encantadora _sonrisa.

—¿En el… país de las… Maravillas? —pregunta Scorpius mirando a su alrededor, como esperando a ver el supuesto "país"—. Esto no parece un país, ni siquiera estoy seguro si es una sala.

—No seas idiota, Malfoy. Esta es la entrada al país de las Maravillas. Para llegar allí, debemos atravesar esa puerta —le responde la pelirroja, señalando la diminuta puerta que había llamado la atención de Scorpius antes—. Ahora bébete la poción y vámonos.

Rose saca de su bolsillo un frasquito igual al que Scorpius tenía entre sus manos y una diminuta llave. Toma la poción de un trago y en lo que se dice "Quidditch", Rose empieza a encogerse. Scorpius no tarda en seguirla, por lo que un par de minutos después, ya han alcanzado el tamaño de la puerta.

Rose abre la puerta, y Scorpius entra tras ella, quedando maravillado por lo que ve. Nunca, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico, había visto algo tan extraño y extraordinario a la vez como el bosque, _porque no podía ser otra cosa que un bosque_, que se cernía ante él. No sabe si era por su reciente estatura de 15 centímetros, o porque realmente todo era enorme en aquel lugar, pero a él le da la sensación de estar adentrándose a una morada digna de gigantes.

Tratando de seguirle el paso a Rose, Scorpius no puede evitar sorprenderse con todo lo que ve: los setos, con aspecto de enormes pinos; los insectos multicolores, que doblaban su tamaño; los pájaros, del tamaño de un avión volador muggle; los árboles que parecían conformar el cielo infinito, invisible a sus ojos en aquel momento. La vegetación se extiende por todas partes, dándole un aspecto sombrío y a la vez asombroso a aquel lugar. Tal y como la primera vez que piso el callejón Diagon, desea poder tener cuatro ojos más, para poder verlo todo al mismo tiempo.

Siguen avanzando por lo que a Scorpius le parece unas cuantas horas, pero en realidad solo son un par de minutos, hasta que llegan a un sendero que se divide en tres caminos distintos.

Rose se detiene, adoptando esa pose que significa que estaba pensando en algo que sabía, pero no recordaba. Scorpius espera pacientemente un par de minutos, a sabiendas de lo brava que podía llegar a ponerse Weasley cuando alguien la interrumpía en sus cavilaciones, antes de soltar la pregunta que lo venía carcomiendo durante todo el camino:

—¿Has estado aquí antes?

—No —responde automáticamente la pelirroja, sin dejar de observar alternativamente los tres caminos.

—Entonces ¿cómo sabes que esto es el país de las maravillas? —vuelve a preguntar. Esta vez ella sí lo mira, desconcertada durante unos segundos, como si no se hubiera esperado esa pregunta o fuera demasiado obvia como para responderla, antes de decir:

—Porque era el libro favorito de mi hermano —la respuesta de Rose parece desconcertar aún más a Scorpius, quien se pregunta qué relación podría tener el libro favorito de Hugo Weasley con todo eso. Pero antes de poder formular otra pregunta, la pelirroja agrega—: "Las aventuras de Alicia en el país de las maravillas" es un cuento muggle, algo así como los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, y fue el libro favorito de Hugo cuando éramos pequeños, por lo que mamá solía leerlo casi siempre y no me fue difícil identificar la sala en la que aparecimos. Yo, sinceramente, siempre preferí "La fuente de la buena fortuna" que…

Rose no puede terminar de hablar, ya que aparece, de la nada, ante ellos nadie más y nadie menos que James Potter. Bueno, no podría decirse que es James Potter en realidad, ya que parece como si el chico se hubiera tomado una poción multijugos mal hecha y se hubiera transformado en un gato. Sí, sí, un gato, que para la estatura que tienen los chicos ahora, es demasiado grande. Pero más que un Potter-gato, ante ellos flota, como parecía ser costumbre de las cosas en ese lugar, la cabeza del gato. Una enorme y peluda cabeza, _solamente la cabeza, _de un gato, extremadamente parecido a James Sirius Potter. Porque Scorpius es incapaz de negar que, a pesar de las orejas, el bigote y el pelo en toda la cara, el gato, o su cabeza, tienen un terrible parecido al primogénito de los Potter.

Los rasgos más distintivos del muchacho están allí presentes: el pelo azabache, que cubre toda la cara y apuntaba a todos lados, demasiado desordenado; los ojos avellanas, que a pesar de tener ese toque felino, no habían perdido el brillo de picardía que lo caracterizaba; y lo más sorprendentemente parecido era, sin duda alguna, la sonrisa, una sonrisa ancha, que le recorre la cara de oreja a oreja, mostrando todos sus dientes blancos, idéntica a la que el chico usaba cada vez que iba a cometer alguna "inocente travesura" en Hogwarts.

Rose parece pensar lo mismo que Scorpius, ya que lo único que es capaz de pronunciar es un débil "James".

—¡Querida prima! ¡Qué bueno verte por aquí! Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, mi nada querido Malfoy… Ya estaban tardando demasiado. Alicia ya ha pasado por aquí hace bastante tiempo, y ya empezaba a aburrirme. Es que esto es taaaaaaan aburrido. Solo es gracioso escuchar como la Reina de Corazones grita "que le corten la cabeza", "que le corten la cabeza". Creo que esa es la única frase que conoce, nunca la he escuchado decir algo más. Me recuerda a McGonagall cuando te castiga, o a la abuela Molly. Son terroríficamente parecidas, tendrían que verla. O mejor no, no creo que saldrían vivos de esa. ¿Saben que hoy ya superó su récord? ¡37 cabezas en un día! ¡37! Aunque creo que yo no cuento, porque estoy aquí ¿no? Vivito y coleando. Y eso que debe ser la sexta vez que mandan cortar mi cabeza. ¿Será verdad eso de que los gatos tenemos 7 vidas? ¡Eso quiere decir que me queda solo una! ¡Oh Dios, voy a morir taaan joven! Aunque creo que me he estado salvando gracias a mi don de desaparecer en el aire ¿no es genial? Ojalá pudiera usar ese don para… —James, o el gato de Cheshire en ese loco mundo paralelo, dice todo eso tan rápido, que Scorpius no sabe cómo ha podido entenderlo todo. Y está seguro que el minino hubiera seguido hablando hasta el anochecer (o tal vez más), si Rose no lo hubiera detenido.

—Ya, James, dinos que camino debemos tomar para salir de aquí.

—Esto depende en gran parte del sitio al que quieran llegar —dice James, misteriosamente.

—No te hagas el idiota, James, no somos Alicia —replica Rose, empezando a enfadarse.

—De acuerdo, no te enfades Rosie. En esta dirección —dice el Gato, haciendo un gesto con la pata derecha, que había aparecido de la nada, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo—, vive un Sombrerero. Y en esta dirección —y hace un gesto con la otra pata—, vive una Liebre de Marzo. Visita al que quieras: los dos están locos.

—Gracias primito. Nos vemos— dice Rose, más contenta que antes.

—No hay de que, primita. Nos veremos. ¡Y mucha suerte, mis queridos viajeros! ¡La necesitarán! —exclama Potter, desapareciendo despacio, empezando por la punta de la cola y terminando por la sonrisa, que permanece un rato allí, cuando el resto del Gato ya ha desaparecido.

—Bien Malfoy, nos vamos —le dice Rose, tomando el camino de la derecha. Scorpius la sigue, un poco dudoso, pero unos cuantos pasos después se detiene y pregunta:

—¿Estas segura de ir por ahí? Tú primo, o lo que sea que haya sido esa cosa, dijo que el Sombrerero estaba algo loco, no sé si es muy seguro ir por ahí. No estoy acostumbrado a tratar con gente loca. Aparte de ti, claro —termina con una sonrisa socarrona. Pero con una tranquilidad asombrosa, Rose le contesta:

—Oh, eso no lo puedes evitar. Aquí todos estamos locos. Yo estoy loca. Tú estás loco.

—¿Cómo sabes que yo estoy loco? —replica, Scorpius.

—Tienes que estarlo —afirma Rose—, o no habrías venido aquí.

Scorpius piensa que eso no demostraba nada, pero aun así no dice nada al respecto, porque Rose ya ha empezado a caminar. Suspira y la sigue en silencio, pensando que esa aventura, o mejor dicho, esa locura, no hacía más que empezar.

Llevan un par de horas caminando por el mismo sendero, cuando Scorpius, cansado de quién sabe qué, le pide a Rose detenerse un momento para descansar.

—De acuerdo —dice la pelirroja algo insegura—, pero solo por unos minutos.

El rubio asiente, y ambos se sientan debajo de uno de los enormes setos que parecen árboles. Sin poder evitarlo, Scorpius empieza a quedarse dormido, aunque no quiera. Trata de evitarlo, pero siente como si hubiera tomado una poción somnífera. Los párpados se le hacen cada vez más pesados y los ruidos a su alrededor parecen alejarse cada vez más.

—Malfoy, no te duermas —le advierte Rose—. Malfoy, ¡Malfoy!, ¡MALFOY!

—Ya cállate, Weasley —murmura el rubio. Pero al contrario de el regaño que esperaba de Rose, escucha unas risas contenidas que estaba seguro que no pertenecen a la pelirroja. Sus sospechas quedan confirmadas cuando escucha una voz socarrona, extrañamente familiar, decir:

—No puedo creer que este soñando con Weasley. ¡Despierta ya Scorp!

El rubio abre lentamente los ojos, para encontrarse con la sonrisa burlona de su prima y las carcajadas de su mejor amigo.

—¿Kat? ¿Antoni? —pregunta confundido, mirando a su alrededor. Ya no se encuentra en el país de las maravillas, sino en la enfermería de Hogwarts—. ¿Qué paso?

—Bueno, resulta que como buenos amigos que somos vinimos a visitarte, pero te descubrimos teniendo sueños mojados con Ro… —le responde Antoni tratando de contener las carcajadas, y fallando estrepitosamente.

—¡No estaba teniendo sueños mojados con ella, Zabini! —lo interrumpe Scorpius, furioso.

—Pero admites haber estado soñando con ella —agrega Katherine Nott, sin borrar la sonrisa divertida de su rostro. El rubio la mira de tal manera que si las miradas matasen, ella ya estaría tres metros bajo tierra. Pero contrario a amedrentarse, Katherine sonríe aún más. —Sabes, que bromeaba, primito. ¿Preguntabas porque estás aquí, cierto?

—Al grano, Nott —dice Scorpius, cada vez más enfadado.

—Que gruñón, primito —le responde Kat—. Si te preguntas porque estas en la enfermería, bueno, estabas por anotar en el aro de los Gryffindor, cuando Wood te pego con una bludger en la cabeza. Caíste de 15 metros de altura, y no estarías aquí, si no fuera porque Albus te rescato antes de estamparte contra el piso.

—Uau —es lo único que responde el rubio ante ello. Aun le duele la cabeza y se encuentra demasiado confundido, seguramente por el golpe. Porque aquella confusión no tenía nada, absolutamente nada que ver con haber soñado con Rose Weasley.

El silencio se apodera de las tres serpientes durante unos minutos, hasta que la enfermera aparece con una bandeja de medicinas y aires de querer echar en ese mismo instante a Kat y Antoni.

—Señor Malfoy, que bueno que ya despertó. Tómese todas sus medicinas y descanse —le dice Madame Pomfrey con una sonrisa. Después se dirige hacia sus dos amigos y agrega—: el horario de visitas ya ha acabado. ¡Fuera de aquí!

—Nos veremos después, Scorp. Mejórate —le dice Kat encaminándose hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Antoni la sigue, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, le dice:

—Sí, Scorp, te dejamos para que sigas soñando con Weasley.

—Yo no… ¡Yo no estaba soñando con Weasley! —grita el rubio en respuesta. Porque él no estaba soñando con Weasley, todo aquello del país de las Maravillas fue solo una alucinación, producto del golpe de su cabeza. Porque una alucinación no es lo mismo que un sueño, ¿no?

Scorpius vuelve a cerrar los ojos, deseando con todas sus fuerzas no volver a soñar con ella. Creo que no hace falta decir que aquello no funciona, porque desde ese día, Rose sería la protagonista de todos y cada uno de sus sueños.

_Fin._

_¿O tal vez no?_

* * *

**Bueno, esto si es el fin, aunque no me convenza mucho. Quería incluir la típica escena del sombrerero loco, pero no estaba con mucha inspiración y muy poco tiempo, así que decidí dejarlo aquí.**

**Esta novela ha sido una de mis favoritas desde siempre, por lo que no dude en pedirla para el reto, a pesar de que al final se me hizo un poco difícil buscar la forma de introducir a Rose y a Scorpius juntos. Pero puedo decir que disfrute escribiendo este one-shot, y ame poder incluir a James Sirius.**

**En fin, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? ¿Algún review?**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**Sam Black :)**


End file.
